In the construction industry, it is well known to use laser levels for marking reference lines to be used in the layout of different features in a room or structure. Most of these laser levels are expensive due to the optics and electronics involved therein.
Less expensive laser levels that generate a laser line have recently entered the market. However, they typically have limited uses. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a line generating device that can be used in multiple situations.